Random story thingy
by mew rika
Summary: A random story of what happens when Naruto characters start falling out of my closet. Read and Review!


**Random story thingy....**

**Chapter 1**

**Naruto is alive.... what now?**

**Random thingy story me and my friends put together, WARNING: really random including singing dancing alot of falling and wired moments.....huh not much of a warning.....well enjoy!**

**Friends:**

**Laura**

**Amanda**

**Ashly**

**Janell**

**Brianna**

**Diana**

**Karen**

**Kari(me)**

**OK START! I do not own Naruto are anything else that might pop out of my closet....**

Kari sat, bored, staring into her T.V......Watching static......

"Wow," She thought. "It's so bor-"

"Don't say that word!" A voice said, interrupting Kari's thoughts. She looked up, meeting the gaze of......Amanda?

"What are you doing at my house?" Kari asked, shocked.

"Oh. Well, Ashley and I wanted to come and hangout in Narnia, and my _Kari is going to say the B word_ senses were going off!" She said.

"Um.....Ashley," Kari looked around, "I don't see her.." She said.

"I'm stealing food from your food!" Ashley's voice said from the kitchen.

"What?" Amanda and Kari asked, confused.

"I'm stealing food from your food!" She repeated.

"........." They both stayed quiet.

"Um....So.....Yeah, where did you to come from?" Kari asked.

"You know!" Amanda said.

"No, not really...." Kari said

"Well, the point is!" Amanda stopped at the sound of the door.

"Wonder who that is?" Kari wondered aloud.

Kari opened the door, but there was no one outside. "Huh?" Kari turned, the knocking was coming from her.....closet?!

"Who's there?" Amanda said.

Kari walked to the door, opening it. Naruto fell out of her closet.......Wait.....NARUTO!?

"What the...?" Amanda began.

"Oh my gatos!" She screamed.

Naruto got up, "Um, hi!" He greeted, he got punched to the ground by a flash of pink, Sakura stepped out, Sasuke followed. The three stood in Kari's living room. Amanda and Kari stared in shock.

Ashley ran to her two friends, she turned to face Naruto and Sasuke, "Wow! Hot boys fell out of Narnia!" Ashley screeched.

"I thought you were stealing food from my food?" Kari asked her friend.

"Oh. Well, the pepperoni wouldn't let me steal the pizza..." She replied.

Kari looked at her like WTF. Ashley smiled.

"So, um......Yeah......You came out of my closet?" Kari asked nervously to the three ninja in front of her.

"Yeah....Hey, where are we?" Sakura asked.

"Um....." Kari couldn't think of what to say...I mean what would you say? No really, what would you say? I mean you people reading. ANYWAY!

"Okay.....Well, you guys hungry?" Kari asked.

"Yup! Got ramen?" Naruto said. The three had sat down on Kari's couch, wondering where the he....

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Amanda: Kari, you can't say that!

Kari: Oh, right! But what do I say?

Amanda: Improvise!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

wondering where the Hello Kitty they were.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Amanda: That works!

Kari: OK!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um, sorry, Naruto. I'm out of ramen, how about some pbandj?" Kari asked.

_Music starts. Amanda and Ashley get a mic from nowhere._

It's peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time  
Where he at, where he at, where he at, where he at  
There he go, there he go, there he go, there he go  
Peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly  
Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly,  
Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat, Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly,  
Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat,  
Where he at, where he at, where he at, where he at  
There he go, there he go, there he go, there he go  
Peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly  
Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly,  
Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat, Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly,  
Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat,  
Now, break it down and freeze. Now, break it down and freeze. Now, break it down and freeze. Now, break it down and freeze,  
Where he at, where he at, where he at, where he at  
There he go, there he go, there he go, there he go  
Peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly  
Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly,  
Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat, Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly,  
Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat,  
Now tic tac toe (uh-huh)  
Tic tac toe (let's go)  
Tic tac toe (you got it)  
Tic tac toe (let's ride)  
Where he at, where he at, where he at, where he at  
There he go, there he go, there he go, there he go  
Peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly  
Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly,  
Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat, Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly,  
Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat,  
Now, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, your style. Now, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, your style  
Where he at, where he at, where he at, where he at  
There he go, there he go, there he go, there he go.

"Amanda, stop. Please.." Kari begged

Neh neh neh, can't touch me!

Can't touch me!

Can't touch me!

J-j-just like the bad guys from Lethal Weapon 2, I have diplomatic immunity, so, Hammer, you can't sue

I can write graffiti, even J-walk in the street,

I can riot, loot, not give a hoot

and rob from HEB.

Can't touch me!

Can't touch me!

"What is she doing!?" Sakura asked.

Can't touch me!

"It's called the worm." Ashley said.

STOP! AMANDA TIME!

I'm a big shot there's no

doubt I'm the one thing you can't live without

Don't like it? Kiss my rump!

Just for a minute let's

all do the

bump

Can't touch me!

Yeah, do the Amanda Vela bump

Can't touch me!

I'm presidential Amanda,

Interns think I'm hot,

Don't care if your handicapped,

I'll still park in your spot

I've been around the world,

from Hartford to Beck Bay

GO, AMANDA! I'M SO AMANDA!

Let's SEE Regis rap this way

Can't touch me!

She stopped to point at Kari's dog, Sol.

Except for you.......................

You can touch me.

The dog barked.

Everyone else stood there with wide eyes.

**OK that's all for right now! well tell me what you think and remember to click that little green button! well I OWN NOTHING! even if Amanda says likewise.**


End file.
